


Hollow Moon

by BiAgenda03



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults Being Responsible, Barty Crouch Junior too, Barty Crouch Senior is extremely questionable, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Ministry Corruption, Minor canon divergence, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Severus Snape not being a bastard, The Ministry of Magic is Terrible (Harry Potter), remus lupin is a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAgenda03/pseuds/BiAgenda03
Summary: For twelve years Aries has done his best to bury the memory of his brother. There are some things that are better off away from the light of day and his terrible familial past is one of them, especially considering how much it hurt to think about Sirius and what happened that night. Except now the fragile stability he's built for himself crumbles when Sirius breaks out of Azkaban in an unprecedented move.To make everything worse Remus becomes the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher with Severus is constantly at his throat, Harry keeps asking uncomfortable questions and new evidence is unearthed that Sirius might be innocent after all. Is a quiet year too much to ask for?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks & Original Male Characters, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Black Family & Original Male Characters, Draco Malfoy & Original Male Characters, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Characters & Harry Potter, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters (past/implied), Remus Lupin & Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Male Characters, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied/referenced)
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Hollow Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the sequel earlier then I promised :D
> 
> This book is going to discuss a some topics which are a bit sensitive. I'll be adding trigger warnings at the specific chapter don't worry but I thought I'd give a heads up. 
> 
> Just a squick warning for some description of injury and violence in this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading :D

Despite it only being the second week into the holidays, Harry was having the best summer of his life. He had to be in bed by ten but he was allowed to sleep in for as long as he liked, even when it was nearly noon. Aunt Petunia would’ve had a fit if Harry was still in bed past nine. Hewig could roam freely and proudly show off the mice she’d caught and she didn’t have to stay in her cage. If she wanted too Hedwig could perch on her new bird stand. For the first time in his life Harry was wearing clothes that fit properly and they weren’t even hand me downs.

The strangest thing about his summer however was that Harry didn’t have to do any chores. Aries insisted he start on his summer homework and that he went outside for a bit everyday but that was it. Harry kept wondering what the catch was. If this was the Dursley’s he’d be thrown into the garden to trim the bushes. Harry wanted to feel useful so he kept badgering Aries about helping with dinner. The first few times he’d been shooed away but after a while Aries reluctantly let him help. Even though it was mostly just peeling vegetables and watching the stove once or twice. 

Everything was perfect, except that he wished his friends were in England. Ron and Hermione were both abroad in Egypt and France respectively. They wouldn’t even be back for his birthday but Aries suggested that they have a late birthday party for him instead. Harry didn’t know how to feel about that. No one had ever celebrated his birthday before so the thought of a party filled him with alternative dread and excitement. He just hoped it was a good one.

A few days into the holidays Aries had tentatively brought up that Lydia might be coming round for dinner. He had been a bit leery at first, adults tended to talk down to him but Lydia had been surprisingly nice. She knew about Quidditch and when she stayed over for the night she made breakfast for Harry too. He liked her. Even if it was really weird when her and Aries kissed. Harry didn’t understand why you would want to do that with a girl. They were so scary.

“If Lydia’s here a lot then why doesn’t she live here?” Harry pointed out one morning. They were sat at the kitchen table going through Harry’s potions homework. Snape did set so much homework Harry was going to be in fifth year by the time he finished it. “What’s brought this on?” Aries questioned as he finished off the diagram he was using to explain things to Harry. “Is it bothering you she’s here often?” Aries asked. Harry shook his head “Nah she’s fine I just don’t get it.” He’d written to Hermione because she usually had the answers. She’d written back quickly and told him that Aries was probably worried about how Harry would react. 

“What don’t you get?” Aries questioned. Harry shrugged “I just don’t want to be in the way.” Aries set down the quill “Harry,” he said seriously “You’re never in the way. This is your home too and she’s a practical stranger to you. I want you to feel comfortable and safe here.” That's what Harry didn't understand. Lydia was practically living here already. He didn't want her to be kicked out because of the slight chance Harry was uncomfortable. "I have asked Lydia to move in," Aries admitted "But Lydia and I both understand if it's too soon. There's no rush at all."

Harry chewed his lip "I don't mind," he said "I just-" He didn't know how to explain it. Harry was used to being forgotten and he loved living here but it was strange for someone to focus on what he wanted. "How about she stays here for a week or two, just to see how it goes," Aries suggested. Harry nodded relieved. He didn't think Lydia was horrible but if she was then at least he knew Aries would listen to him. Aries hummed thoughtfully "How do you feel about cats? I'd hate for Lydia to bring her cat around only for you to be allergic or something." Harry pulled a face remembering Mrs Figg's cats Snowy and Mr Mittens. "As long as she doesn't make me look at pictures of them," Harry said seriously. Aries laughed "What?" 

Harry launched into a spiel about how whenever Mrs Figg used to watch him he had to look at photo albums of them. "She had so many cats," he said, waving his arms wildly "At least fifty!" Aries laughed again "Oh dear," he said smiling "Don't worry you won't have to look at any photo albums." Well that was a relief. There was nothing cute about Mr Mittens's sad mug. "Good," Harry insisted. Aries shook his head grinning. He tapped the diagram "I think we should get back to your homework. Does this explain it a bit better?" Harry picked up his quill "Does a bit, yeah." 

They were finishing up the potions homework when Kreacher appeared with a soft crack. He was holding a newspaper "The nasty bird didn't bring Master his morning paper," he said firmly. "Thank you Kreacher," Aries said, taking it from the House Elf. Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a crack. "Can I do the crossword?" Harry asked. It was kinda interesting. Aries didn't appear to hear him. He was staring at the paper, his face had gone completely white and the paper had crinkled from the force he was holding it with. "Aries?" Harry hesitantly said. "Yes of course," Aries said, handing Harry the crossword. "I'm sorry," he said abruptly. He stood up and practically fled the room. 

Harry wondered what was wrong. He picked up the abandoned paper. " **SIRIUS BLACK BREAKS OUT OF AZKABAN** " Aries's brother, Harry realised. Then it sunk in that this had been the man who had blown up thirteen people and betrayed his parents. He was on his feet and out the room before he fully realised what he was doing. Instinct brought him to the library. The portraits immediately knew something was wrong. "Darling?" Dorea asked. "Sirius Black's escaped from Azkaban," Harry blurted out. The portraits were immediately in an uproar "Excuse me?" Uncle Pollux demanded. The others were yelling. "Shut up!" Cousin Arcturus snapped "Let the boy speak." Nana Dorea focused her gaze on him "Be a love and read the article for us."

Harry cleared his throat "Shock today as Sirius Black convicted of killing thirteen muggles has broken out of Azkaban. Our inquiries report how he did it is currently unknown as well as his whereabouts. The Ministry has cautioned the public to take care when out and about and to report any sightings to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dorea frowned "Is that it?" Harry nodded. Arcturus frowned "No one's ever broken out of Azkaban before. Even for a member of our family that is some feat." Pollux scoffed "Pity the boy didn't display any talent while I was still alive." Nana Dorea scowled angrily at her brother "Sirius is plenty talented. Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your own arse -" 

There was a polite cough "Sorry to interrupt," Lydia said politely. Harry jumped out of his skin. He didn't notice her come in. She looked a bit windswept and she hadn't even taken her shoes off. "I thought you were out?" Harry asked. Lydia's face was grim "I heard the news and came straight back. Are you and Aries alright?" The portraits cut him off before he could answer. "Who's this then?" Pollux said grumpily "Another whore?" Harry frowned "What's a whore?" he asked. It was clearly a bad word but it wasn't one he'd heard before. Nana Dorea slapped the back of Pollux's head. "I'm Lydia Selwyn," she introduced stiffly. "She's Aries's girlfriend," Harry chimed in helpfully. 

"The Selwyn's are a pureblood family aren't they?" Pollux demanded. "Will you stop banging on about blood?" Melania snapped back "You should just be happy for our grandson!" Pollux scoffed "What a Macmillan thing to say - soft the whole lot of you!" Arcturus glared at his cousin "Keep your mouth shut," he growled. Nana Dorea sighed "You know Pollux isn't capable of empathy, look at what he raised." Cousin Alphard shrugged "There's a reason I never had children," he agreed. 

Cousin Cygnus looked affronted "I did rather well for myself." Callidora Black scoffed "Ha! One of your daughters is in Azkaban, one's disowned, and the other married a  _ Malfoy _ ." Harry got the impression that if Cousin Cygnus wasn't a portrait he'd have launched himself at Callidora. "The Malfoys are a prominent pureblood house," Cousin Cygnus insisted "Narcissa couldn't have made a better match." Callidora laughed "Not like you paid much attention to your daughters until it suited you."

Harry, who was very well used to them bickering by now, turned to Lydia. "I dunno where Aries is," he said "I think he wanted to be left alone." Lydia pursed her lips, she looked incredibly worried. "Are you alright?" she asked softly "I know that Sirius Black had been a friend of your parents." It made him boil with rage to remember that Black had been friends with them despite being a Death Eater. "Yeah," Harry lied "It's just weird." He didn't understand how his parents could be friends with someone like that. 

"Just fuck off Pollux," Arcturus swore. "Can you not swear in front of my grandson?" Nana Dorea demanded. Harry didn't know how to tell her he's heard much worse from Oliver at Quidditch practice. Lydia was staring at the portraits with bemusement "Are they always like this?" Harry nodded "They like to argue," he confided. "So how long have you and Aries been together?" Melania asked curiously. Which made the portraits quieten. "Six months," Lydia answered. "At least he's with a pureblood," Pollux muttered. Lydia ignored them. "Are you hungry? I was about to make some lunch."

Harry glanced back at the portraits, they didn't look like they'd stop bickering anytime soon. "I am a bit hungry," he admitted. Lydia’s answering smile was small but genuine. He followed her back into the kitchen and seated himself at the kitchen table. “Do you think we should go find him?” Harry asked uncertainly. Lydia shook her head “Let him get his thoughts together, it’s probably a bit of a nasty shock for him.” Harry hesitated, there was something he’d been dying to ask but he didn’t know if it was a bad question. 

Lydia put a pizza in the oven. “Aries seems really upset,” Harry blurted out “Like really upset and I get why but it was like someone died.” Lydia stilled. She’d been pacing around the kitchen with a kind of nervous energy that reminded him of Hermione before exams. “Aries and Sirius didn’t - well from what Aries has said they didn’t really get along. Sirius ran away to your Dad’s when he was sixteen and they never really spoke to each other again,” Lydia said. Harry’s head shot up “I didn’t know that.” Lydia hummed nervously. He got the impression they were close to touching on a dangerous topic. 

Lydia changed the subject. “How are you holding up?” Harry shrugged awkwardly “Fine. I hope the Ministry catches him soon and puts him away again.” She nodded “Hopefully,” she echoed. He knew he should be more upset by the news but Black seemed like such a far away problem. So what if he had been a stupid, betraying Death Eater. So what if Sirius Black was his godfather? It wasn’t like he had been the one to kill Harry’s parents. The oven went off. Harry ate half the pizza in silence, brooding as he thought about how Black must have known that Voldemort was about to target his parents - Black’s best friends. 

“I’m going to go find Aries,” Harry said as he finished eating his last slice of pizza. “Alright,” Lydia answered “Just - Just be nice okay?” Harry wondered what Lydia knew that he didn’t. “I will,” he promised. He checked Aries’s study first. He wasn’t in there. The room looked untouched. The chair was pushed in and the inkwell’s lid was still in place. The books on the shelf looked crammed in and some looked dangerously close to toppling. He shut the study door. He knew Aries wasn’t in the library so maybe he was in his room? 

Harry was about to walk down the corridor when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A door which he knew had never been open before was slightly ajar. His footsteps thundered off the quiet floor. He paused in front of the door, it could be like that other door. The one with the robes who tried to choke Malfoy to death. Curiousity won out. Harry pushed it open. The Slytherin colours of emerald and green were everywhere draping the bed, the walls, the windows. The Black family crest was painstakingly painted over the bed. Beneath that was newspaper clippings. 

Aries was sat on the floor cross legged hunching over the pictures and letters scattered around him. “Aries?” Harry called unsurely. Aries looked up “Harry,” he greeted steadily. His eyes were rimmed red as if he had been crying. The thought made Harry feel uneasy. “Are you alright?” Harry asked. He sat on the floor next to Aries. “I will be,” Aries promised “It’s just a nasty shock.” Harry glanced over at the picture he was holding. He recognized Aries instantly. He couldn’t have been more then fourteen or fifteen he was wearing formal robes and there was a look on his face that suggested he was afraid of something. There were two other boys standing next to him. One of them looked identical to Aries although his hair was a bit less curly and he looked visibly nervous. The other boy was glaring at the camera, his handsome face marred by his scowling. He was clearly the elder and was stubbornly wearing jeans. 

“My brothers,” Aries answered simply, seeing where Harry was staring. He traced the photo lightly “I hated that photo,” he said. They really didn’t look very happy. “You look young,” he said. Aries hummed “It was taken just before Sirius ran away.” He set the photo down. “Where are we?” Harry asked, hugging his knees to his chest. “This was Regulus’s room,” Aries said. Harry thought it was weird that the room hadn’t been cleared out but he thought that’d be a bit rude to say. “Lydia said you might be really upset.” Aries jerked back “I thought Lydia left?” Harry shook his head “She came back ‘cos she heard about Sirius.” A look of guilt flashed across Aries’s face.

Aries stared at the pictures “You look like your Mum you know when you frown like that.” Harry startled “Do I?” Everyone always said he looked like his Dad but it was nice to know he had something in common with his Mum. Aries nodded “And you have her temper,” he said fondly. “Nobody really talks about them,” Harry admitted “I keep reading the letters of my Mum you gave me and it’s just weird to think that they really existed and that they - and that they loved me.” Aries’s answering smile was sad. 

“I’ll never forget the last time I saw your Mum alive,” Aries said softly. “I’d dropped by to give Lily this Potions research paper I thought she might find interesting. It was just so normal. We talked about how everything was going over a cup of tea. You were such a happy little baby, you didn’t even twist when Lily gave you to me to hold. Then when I said goodbye I promised to see her again soon but I-I never did. You went into hiding a week later. Two weeks after that your parents were dead.” Harry’s eyes were wet. “I wish I’d known them,” he said. Aries silently pulled Harry into a side hug. 

“Do you think Sirius Black cared for my parents or do you think it was just an act,” Harry asked, leaning into the comfort Aries offered. “He’d have died for James,” Aries answered without any hesitation “I don’t know why he did the things he did. Maybe he was forced into it, maybe he wasn’t but I think it’d drive me mad wondering.” Harry was silent for a long moment. “Maybe,” he said. There was an almost desperate need for him to know but the only person who had the answers was Black himself. 

Two days after Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban, Mrs Malfoy came round for tea. Her robes were incredibly neat but her face was decidedly unhappy. Harry saw her entering the house and decided to nope out of the situation. Instead he spent a very enjoyable two hours trying to teach Hedwig how to play fetch. Hedwig kept glaring at the cloth ball with too intelligent eyes. She refused point blank to lower herself into playing fetch. Harry really should’ve expected that outcome. 

He heard it the moment Aries must’ve told her about the duel because she shrieked “He did what?” in a shrill tone that would’ve put Walbarga’s portrait to shame. A series of expletives followed that had Harry gasping at the door, Wood wished he could swear like that. There was silence and then the door slammed shut. Tentatively Harry crept down the stairs and met Aries’s exhausted face. “I think Draco’s coming to stay for a while,” Aries said weakly “Narcissa isn’t best pleased.” Harry made a mental note not to get on Mrs Malfoy’s bad side. 

Mrs Malfoy was nothing but composed when she returned a few hours later, with a sulky Malfoy in tow. “I swear I’m going to gut him,” she muttered furiously. Lydia handed her a glass of brandy. “I mean the nerve of him!” she snarled. “Thank you Lydia darling,” Mrs Malfoy added absently. She did a double take “How long have you been here?” Aries took Lydia’s hand “Hopefully she’s moving in soon.” It was going alright so far. Lydia was at work a lot but it was nice on an evening as well. Meals were a lot less quiet and she’d picked up Indian one night for them. Harry had learned the hard way how spicy Vindaloo curry was. It was another thing that was markedly different from the Dursleys. They stuck their nose up at ‘foreign food’. 

Narcissa cooed “Isn’t that lovely.” They were all crowded around the kitchen table. Plates nearly knocking into each other as everyone knocked their elbows trying to eat. Malfoy was being suspiciously quiet. Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, he still didn’t trust him. Malfoy made a rude hand gesture at Harry. He stuck up his middle finger back but Aries caught him. “Are you two fighting again?” he asked exasperated. “No Uncle,” Malfoy answered promptly. “No,” Harry agreed innocently. 

“Your Mum didn’t sound happy,” Harry said as he helped Malfoy haul his things into a spare room. Malfoy paled “I’m never making Mum angry again,” he said “She was furious. She kept yelling at Father and I think something exploded. Father was even apologising, I’ve never heard him apologise in my life. She said she hoped that Uncle broke his other leg because this was the second time he’d lied to her about a duel.” Malfoy seemed disturbed by that last bit. “Is it that bad?” Harry asked. Malfoy shrugged “Mum said we’re going to stay here for the time being until she decides whether to take Father back or not.” 

The house felt crowded with the Malfoys staying here. There was always some sort of new noise. Whether it was the stairs creaking as someone went down them or the floorboards groaning in protest. It wasn’t bad - Harry hated the quiet but it was strange. He’d gone from living at the Dursleys and their almost freakish need for everything to be calm and quiet to Grimmauld Place where it wasn’t unusual for something to explode or to go into the kitchen for a quick snack and end up being roped into a conversation for an hour. 

It took a few days for Malfoy to regain his swagger. Harry hadn’t missed it one bit but the new Malfoy was weird, he was almost  _ nice.  _ “I’ll let you copy off my Transfiguration if I can copy off your Charms,” Malfoy bargained. They were in the library doing the last bit of their homework. Malfoy was leaning back on his chair lazily , his pale hair slicked back and he was wearing way too much deodorant. Harry paused, considering it for a second. “Fine,” he said grudgingly. They swapped homework. Transfiguration was more difficult then Charms anyway. 

“Lazy,” Cygnus muttered. “Will you lay off them Cygnus?” Callidora snapped “By Morgana you act like you were a saint!” Cousin Alphard snickered “The patron saint of bastards.” Malfoy scowled at his grandfather “Mother said you were a cunt,” he informed the portrait. Cygnus’s wife, Druella, patted her husband's arm “You never were the most attentive of fathers.” Cygnus spluttered “What was I supposed to do with girls? They’re frivolous, vain creatures.” Harry thought that was a bit mean. “In fairness we did grow up with Walburga,” Cousin Alphard said lazily. In unison Alphard and Cygnus shuddered.

“Did your Mum really say that?” Harry asked curiously. Malfoy nodded “She says stuff when she thinks I’m not there. Turns out Mum hasn’t been telling me stuff.” Curiosity piqued Harry leaned forward “What kind of stuff?” Malfoy checked around to make sure no one was listening “That Mother tried to curse Sirius Black at Cousin Regulus’s funeral and he showed up with your Dad.” Harry fiddled with his quill “I just can’t believe they were actually friends.” Malfoy shrugged “Most of my Dad’s friends are murderers too, you get used to it.” Harry didn’t want to get used to it. 

“Uncle’s duelling Father in a few days,” Malfoy said. Harry chewed his lip, he felt a bit guilty that he was the reason Aries was fighting Mr Malfoy. “I hope he wins,” he said. Malfoy didn’t say anything. Harry supposed that was answer enough. “It’ll be fine,” Malfoy comforted awkwardly. Harry scribbled the last answer for the Transfiguration question “Do you think we’ll be allowed to watch?” Malfoy nodded “Mum said I could, doubt Uncle will say no either.” 

The day of the duel was a bright, sunny day that was so hot it made Harry want to lie inside a freezer. They had set off early, a bit before the sun rose. Mrs Malfoy had flatly refused to come but had (grudgingly) allowed Malfoy to witness the duel provided he behaved himself. “Why are we leaving so early?” Harry had asked Aries grumpily as he tiredly tried to tie his shoelace. “There’s still some negotiating before the duel starts, just in case one of us dies.” Harry frowned “Are you going to kill him?” Aries shook his head “No, people tend to frown on killing one's family.” 

They apparated to the Black Family Manor. Apparition wasn’t fun, it felt like someone was choking him. Harry stumbled away, clutching his stomach. Unable to stop himself he threw up on the ground, coughing at the acidic feeling in his throat. Aries rubbed his back soothingly until Harry stopped being sick. “Oh dear,” he muttered, handing Harry a bottle of water. Harry gulped it down, his cheeks burning when he realised Malfoy was staring at him. “Better?” Aries asked sympathetically. Harry nodded wordlessly. 

There was a man waiting at the top of the stairs. “Lord Black,” he murmured when they drew closer. “Morning Sebastian,” Aries greeted. Sebastian was wearing a uniform that reminded Harry of a butler’s. The doors were opened and they were shown inside. Inside was very posh and clearly expensive. Harry thought Malfoy Manor was bad but this place seemed like something out of a Victorian novel. “Your family live here?” Harry asked. Aries shook his head “My Grandfather was the last person to live here, it’s just a little bit too big for me so I moved back into Grimmauld when my mother died.” 

There were two women sitting in the parlours' armchairs. With a jolt Harry realised one of them was missing an eye. Her hair was very dark, matched only by her clothes. Like Aries she was wearing Duelling robes. “Callidora,” Aries greeted. “Malfoy is already here,” Callidora said briskly. The other woman stood up to hug Aries “I hope the Ministry doesn’t catch you,” she said amused. She was wearing grey Healer’s robes. Like the other woman her hair was dark but she was noticeably more tanned. 

“Hey Pam,” Aries said. “This is Lydia,” he introduced “And my ward Harry and my nephew Draco.” Pam smiled “It’s nice to meet you.” She had a funny accent, it wasn’t quite northern but it wasn’t southern either. “So how’ve you been?” Aries asked as they walked through the parlour door to exit into the gardens. “Alright,” Pam said “Got knocked up so I suppose there’s that.” Aries stopped dead “You’re shitting me.” Pam shook her head “Nah, all three tests came back positive, I’m definitely up the duff.” Aries whistled lowly “Bet your Nan isn’t happy.” Pam scowled “I’m thirty one and you’d think I was still a dumb teenager by the way she went on.” 

Lydia was watching them talk with a small frown on her face. The area in the gardens was cleared so there was a perfect circle. Mr Malfoy was standing in the centre, frowning at them. There was a small, weedy looking man with him. Both were dressed in duelling robes. “Good we can make a start,” Mr Malfoy said crisply. “Not so fast,” Aunt Cassie said sharply. Harry jumped. He hadn’t seen her arrive. She was wearing her typical black robes and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. “We need to hear the rules first,” she continued. 

“Go wait over there,” Aries murmured, nudging Harry towards where seating had been set up. Lydia kissed Aries quickly and said something quietly that Harry couldn’t catch. “It’ll be fine,” he promised the both of them. Harry sat next to Malfoy. Pam was sitting next to Lydia who had Callidora on her other side. Aries walked into the circle. Aunt Cassie raised her wand and a golden dome settled over the circle. With another flick of her wand the dome disappeared. “What’s that for?” Harry asked. “It’s warding to make sure we’re not hit by stray spells,” Malfoy answered. 

“Do you have your Wills in order?” Aunt Cassie asked crisply. Mr Malfoy and Aries nodded. “And your seconds are Callidora Lestrange and Thaddeus Nott respectively?” They nodded again. “The Healer on standby is Pamela Anderson though Lord Malfoy has declined to receive treatment from Miss Anderson.” Pam scoffed “He’s either racist or sexist.” Callidora crossed her legs “Malfoy never has been fond of muggleborns.” Pam raised an eyebrow “Not what I meant but it’s good to know.” Harry didn’t know what she meant. 

“Ten paces back,” Aunt Cassie ordered “The first to be physically incapable of continuing loses. Non lethal spells are permitted nor those that cause lasting damage.” Harry leaned closer to Lydia “What counts as lasting damage?” Lydia brushed a bit of hair back nervously “Recovery of more then six months,” she told him. Aunt Cassie left the circle and joined them by the seats. “One,” she yelled and Aries and Mr Malfoy moved one pace. “Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!” she shouted. They whirled around and fired spells off at the same time. The spells collided in midair with a small explosion. 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off them. He thought back to when Aries duelled Snape earlier that year and abruptly realised that Aries and Snape had been messing around. It had seemed so serious at the time, the way they had fought. Aries had even set Snape of fire for Merlin’s sake! But now as he was watching the duel he couldn’t help but think he had been naive. Areas in the circle had already been destroyed and a bush was one fire. Mr Malfoy whipped his wand in a wide arc and the water in the spell was so powerful it swept Aries right off his feet.  Harry yelled out in reflex. Malfoy had leapt to his feet but the adults remained frozen in place. Callidora was tapping her wand against her leg and Aunt Cassie and Lydia were engrossed in conversation.

Aries staggered to his feet but he had lost the high ground. Mr Malfoy strode forward confidently, firing spells which Aries was forced to block. Suddenly Aries seemed to breathe fire as a towering snake made of fire roared and went for Mr Malfoy. He fired off that water spell again but the snake disappeared into fine mist before he could. Harry couldn’t see where Aries went. Fog seemed to be spreading across the circle, obscuring his vision. Out of nowhere a flash of red light hit Mr Malfoy causing him to swear violently. Mr Malfoy waved his wand at random and fired off spells into every direction. 

Another spell from Aries made Mr Malfoy drop his wand. Another made him scurry back. His hair was falling out of it’s ribbon and the sneer on his face was missing. The fog disappeared but Aries was nowhere to be seen. Mr Malfoy blew up the area around him, causing large chunks of the earth to go flying. They hit off a shield charm. Aries’s flickered into visibility. “Did he use a Disillusionment Charm?” Malfoy asked Aunt Cassie. She nodded “It would’ve been impressive had it worked.” Malfoy pressed forward.

Aries fired off a red spell that made Mr Malfoy howl in pain as he landed on his leg. Malfoy winced. Mr Malfoy rolled awkwardly and gracelessly tried to get to his feet. It was like watching someone being beat up. Aries was ruthless as he backed Mr Malfoy into a corner. Suddenly Aries cried out in pain. Harry couldn’t see what had happened but it gave Mr Malfoy time to get to his feet. He seemed to realise he was cornered because there was an almost feral look on his face. “I should’ve killed you years ago,” Mr Malfoy spat. Malfoy recoiled back. 

They fired at the same time. What resulted was a deafening explosion that had Harry clamping his hands over his ears. When the dust settled Aries was on his feet but Mr Malfoy wasn’t. He tried not to be sick. Aries was hunched over, coughing blood. His shirt was soaked with it as well. Mr Malfoy wasn’t moving. His arm had been blown clean off and there was a splatter of blood in a wide arch. The missing arm was lying innocently on the ground. “Lord Malfoy loses,” Aunt Cassie announced crisply. Pam was on her feet and running towards Aries. Lydia was hot on her heels. 

“I wouldn’t go over there just yet, pet,” Aunt Cassie said in a surprisingly kind voice. Gingerly she drew them into an embrace “Witnessing your first duel is never pleasant.” Malfoy buried his head in Aunt Cassie’s side. It was a bit childish but Harry wanted to do the same. “Will they be alright?” Harry asked. Aunt Cassie brushed a hand over their hairs “They’ll be fine, we still have the remaining limb and there’s plenty of blood replenishing potions.” Harry watched them buzz about. Pam was saying something to a pale faced Lydia who was holding Aries’s bloody hand. He was slumped against her, his gaze unfocused as Pam wove her wand in a complicated pattern. Before Harry’s eyes he saw the skin stitch together. 

Mr Malfoy’s arm was back in place but he was still unconscious. “Mimi!” Thaddeus Nott snapped and a House Elf appeared next to him. “Take us away,” he ordered and the House Elf obeyed. Harry walked over to Aries before Aunt Cassie could hold him back. He looked even worse up close. “Hullo,” Aries slurred. “Are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly. “Peachy,” Aries reassured weakly. “Stop moving,” Pam ordered “You’re such a terrible patient.” Aries giggled “That’s so rude.” He glanced at Lydia. “Pam gave him a pain killer,” she explained “It’s only just now kicked in.” 

Harry watched Pam work until the wound was fully healed. Aries was nearly unconscious now as his eyes opened and fluttered shut randomly. Finally Pam paused “He’ll be fine,” she said exhaustedly “Just take him to Saint Mungos within the next few days.” She packed up her things and stood up. “Give Aries my best will you?” she said “And remember what I said.” Lydia nodded “I will thank you.” Pam left. Harry broke the silence “What do we do now?” Lydia stroked Aries’s hair “We go home,” she said firmly. Harry supposed there wasn’t much else they could do. “Home it is,” he agreed.


End file.
